charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
We All Scream for Ice Cream
We All Scream for Ice Cream 'is the ''10th episode of the third season and the 54th overall episode of '''Charmed. Summary Prue has a tune stuck in her head. She finds out an ice cream van kidnaps children. She and Phoebe save the children trapped inside the van, when it turns out they actually are demonic children. In a Premonition, Phoebe discovers Prue has been sucked into the ice cream van as a kid, and that she was saved by her father. The Charmed Ones must contact their father to get to know how to stop the demonic children. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Ice Cream Man :I'n the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is :responsible for capturing demonic children. :''To lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the '''devils chord'' :which is a series of notes that when sounded together :specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. :O'nce lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon :youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find them :selves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, :the young demons must face the nothing. ''The Nothing :''This dangerous force exists in the magical world within :the Ice Cream Man’s vehicle. The Nothing absorbs both good :and evil beings without warning, leaving behind nothing :in their wakes. Since this force does not discriminate in its :choice of victims, it targets innocents and demons alike. :The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to vanquish demon :children after luring them into his vehicle. :In that magical world, there is no escape from the :Nothing. Sooner or later, it comes for everyone. 'Powers' * Swallowing: Used by the Nothing to swallow a demonic child. * Premonition: Phoebe got a Premonition of Prue being saved by Victor in the ice cream van playground. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * Sensing: Leo tried to sense Prue and Phoebe in the manor, but failed. * Touch of Death: Used by Ari to attack the ice cream man and Victor. * Fire Throwing: Used by Jersey to kill an ice cream man and to attack Prue and Phoebe. * Aerokinesis: Used by Freckles to make the corpse of the incinerated ice cream man disappear and to fling Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Victor. * Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue on the door handle of the ice cream van, trying to open it, but it failed. She later used it to fling the demonic children. Beings Magical Beings *Demonic Children *The Nothing *Ice Cream Man Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Piper doesn't use her power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * This is the first appearance of James Read as Victor Bennett. In the Season 1 episode Thank You For Not Morphing, Victor Bennett, who was initially listed as '''Victor Halliwell, was played by Anthony Denison. * Active powers cannot be used inside the Ice Cream Truck, but passive powers, like Premonition, can. * The same shot used in Out of Sight, where Piper froze the truck from hitting a baby carriage that rolls into the street, was used when Prue walks outside in the first part of the episode after the opening credits. That particular scene was also used in the opening credits, as Piper's second power clip. * The relationship between Prue and Victor changes in this episode, after Victor saved his daughter. Though Prue and Victor seemed to have bonded before in Thank You For Not Morphing, in this episode she again dislikes her father. A similar plot will appear later in the series with Paige and Sam. * The reason behind Victor leaving will be shown in the episode "[For The Demon". * In the beginning, Phoebe says she has the Facts of Life song stuck in her head. In the French audio track, she says she has the opening credits music for the sitcom Madame est servie (Who's the Boss? in English) stuck in her head. Alyssa Milano, who portrays Phoebe, played the character Sam in this sitcom when she was younger. * Emmalee Thompson is the only actress to reprise her role as the child form of one of the Halliwell sisters. She previously appeared in the season 1 episode "That '70s Episode" and the season 2 episode "P3 H2O". * This episode scored 5.4 million viewers. Glitches * While in the alley, Freckles blows the sisters and Victor into a pile of junk. The wires used to pull the stunt doubles are clearly visible. * When the little girl is pulled into the truck, Prue and Phoebe grab her legs to try and save her. There are wires visible at the end of the little girls' pants. * Walking to the truck, Piper and Prue are talking, Victor and Phoebe are behind them. Looking at Phoebe's pants, they are tucked into her boots. But in the junkyard, when she drags Piper off to the side, her pants now have fringe on the end as if they were cut. * When Piper, Prue and Phoebe are talking at P3 trying to figure out the song stuck in Prue's head, Piper put the invitation to Justin's family bbq on the seat next to her. It is still there when they get up to follow Prue but when they catch up to her Piper has the invitation in her hand. International Titles *'French:' Au Service du Mal (In the Service of Evil) *'Czech:' Všichni jdeme po zmrzlině (We All Scream for Ice Creams) *'Slovak: '''Všetci chceme zmrzlinu ''(We All Want Ice Creams) *'Russian:' Morozhenoye dlya demonyat'' (Ice Cream for the Little Demons)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Todos gritamos por los helados (We All Scream for Ice Creams) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Todos queremos un helado (We All Want an Ice Cream) *'Serbian:' Svi mi vrištimo za sladoled *'Italian:' Il Gelataio (The Ice Cream Man) *'German:' Wenn der Eismann kommt (When the Iceman Comes) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 310a.jpg 311.jpg Screencaps Quotes :Piper ''(about the demons):' Why don't they ever run into a well-lit room with nowhere to hide? :'Prue: All right, well, nothing usually means something, and something usually means a boy, so... :(Prue starts to get sucked up by the Nothing.) :Prue:' Aah! Daddy! :'Victor:' Hold on, Prue! :(Victor grabs Prue's arms.)'' :Prue: Daddy, I need you. :Victor:'''I've got you. I'm not leaving without you. :Caleb:' I couldn't just come out and say 'Hey are you a Charmed One? Cause I need you to take me to my demon catching truck. :'Prue:' ''(to Victor):''' I'm not saying goodbye. :Phoebe and Piper:' Prue! :'Prue:''' I'm saying... See you soon, dad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3